


Killed the Dinosaurs

by Pippin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Revolution, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tailor-cum-spy, three badass warriors, a barely human assassin, a shadowy terrorist, an overexcited and surprisingly deadly immigrant from a neighboring planet, and a brand new immigrant from an outer moon who finds himself tangled up in this whole mess.  Revolution is coming fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killed the Dinosaurs

There was nothing like summer in the city, especially in a city unlike any other in the system.  Alex couldn’t help but stare as he stepped out of the customs building and into his first day—well, night—in Nork, the capital city of the planet Minsec.  The buildings seemed to soar to the stars, higher than any Alex had ever seen on Polvo, and he could feel his heart pounding.  He had worked so hard to get off that goddamn moon and now he wasn’t going to throw away his shot to make something of himself.

Something seemed to be off, though.  On Polvo people had been friendly—everyone had known each other—and while Alex wasn’t quite expecting _that_ , he had been expecting more than whatever the hell this was.

People walked with their heads down, no more looking up than what was completely necessary to get to where they were going.  There was far less noise than Alex would have expected for a city of this size—it was quieter than Polvo ever had been, despite the number of inhabitants it had to hold—and there were armed guards in Novan uniforms everywhere, the most confusing part to Alex.  Minsec was supposed to be safe, Alex was pretty sure.  Crime was normal on Polvo, everything from simple robberies to the alarmingly frequent murders, but he had expected that it would be better on Minsec. 

Alex flipped his arm over to look at the coordinates on his screen.  That had been one of the first things he had saved for once he had decided that he was escaping Polvo.  It had been installed a bit over a year ago and he was looking forward to getting more than just the basic stations that had been available on Polvo. 

Currently scrolling down the screen were housing advertisements.  Alex tapped lightly to filter by price—he was essentially broke—and looked again.  The cheapest were going to be in a bad area, naturally, but Alex had done his research.  Even the worst parts of Nork were far better than the best of Polvo, so he wasn’t concerned.

* * *

Alex lost track of time as he sat scrolling on his screen.  When he looked up again, the streets were deserted and a man in the uniform of the guards was standing in front of him.

“Do you have somewhere to stay?”

Alex shook his head slowly.

“I see that you’re brand new to the city, so I’ll let you off with a warning about curfew this time.  Everyone must be in their lodging by 2200 unless they have permission to spend the night in another’s lodging.  Since you have nowhere to stay at this point in time, you’ll need to stay in customs lodging.  Additionally, you are going to have to remain there until you can produce the address of where you are going to be living and we can get you registered.”

Alex nodded, staring at his reflection in the mirrored visor of the man’s helmet.  He hadn’t expected all these rules.  There were no curfew or lodging rules on Polvo, a “backwards” outer moon.

“Follow me,” the man ordered, turning sharply on his heel.  Alex slung his bag over his shoulder and followed, looking around curiously.

There were propaganda signs around, many of them alluding to the importance of keeping ties with Nova, and Alex started to figure out what was going on, why there were so many armed guards around.  He had heard whispers of revolution brewing on some of the planets, but the best way to survive on Polvo was to keep one’s head down and ignore rumors, so he hadn’t followed any of the whispers, no matter how much he had wanted to.

The man pulled open the door to a three-story building next to the shuttle docks and customs building.  “You’ll need to scan your ident card to prove that you were in by curfew.  We can track your screen once you register it—which you are going to have to do by tomorrow night—but you do still need to sign in each night.”

Alex slowly pulled his new ident card out of his bag and swiped it over the scanner, which whirred and beeped.

When Alex looked up the man who had led him in was gone and there was a smiling woman standing in front of him. 

“You’re just in, yes?”

Alex stared for a moment, then mentally shook himself.  _Get your shit together, Hamilton_. 

“Yeah, from Polvo.”

She grinned at him.  “Welcome to civilization, then.  I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping, and then most people are in the entertainment room right now.  There’s a popular show on in about five minutes—I don’t expect you’d know it; it’s a Minsec thing, but what better way to start getting into the culture?  We’re a bit different from a backwards moon.”

Alex was ready to argue—maybe Polvo wasn’t the best or safest place to live, but it was still his home—before he realized that she hadn’t meant the comment in a mean way.  They were just taught differently on Minsec than the people on Polvo.  Instead of arguing, he just nodded.

Smiling, the woman stuck out her hand.  “I’m Martha.  I work the desk from 2130 to 630—the curfew shift.”

Alex shook her hand.  “Alex.”

“Well, Alex, let’s get you settled in.”

* * *

Martha tried to make Alex leave his bag in a locker, but he refused.  He didn’t trust people enough to do that.  Rather, he clung to the worn leather satchel as he was led to the entertainment room.

There were a handful of people in the room clustered around the television as a blue logo flashed on the screen.  Alex sat behind them, still holding tight to his bag.

The group cheered softly as the host walked onto the set, echoed, much more loudly, by the studio audience.  Alex rolled his eyes.  He wasn’t a fan of talk shows.  Maybe they hadn’t had this particular show on Polvo, but they had had their own version.

Since he really didn’t want to watch the show, Alex headed back to the bunkroom.  Once there, he curled up on his bunk with one of the books he had brought with him from Polvo.  It was surprisingly nice to have a piece of home with him in this strange place.

* * *

Alex hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but that had clearly happened since the room was dark and the bunks around him had people in them.  He closed his book, put it in his bag, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Alex woke up was after curfew ended, so he headed out into the city to try and find a job and a place to live.

The market seemed like one of the best places to look for employment, so that was where Alex started.  His strength and his weakness seemed to be the same thing—that he was from Polvo.  It was a strength since it meant that he was willing and able to work hard and pick up new skills, but at the same time, no one really wanted to hire an immigrant from an outer moon.  It was frustrating, but Alex knew that he couldn’t give up.

He finally found a possibility—he had no experience in working for a tailor, but the shop owner, a man named Hercules, seemed more than willing to train Alex to work the storefront and do other basic, unskilled tasks, as well as manage the accounts.  Alex liked Hercules more than anyone else he had met thus far on Minsec—Hercules was the first person actually willing to look beyond Alex’s Polvo roots to give him a chance.

“Do you have a place to live?” Hercules asked, and Alex shook his head.

“I’m living in the customs lodging.  I wanted to find a job first,” he explained.

“I have a free room, if you’re interested,” Hercules offered.  “I live with a guy from Secours and a guy from Caroline, if that’s not a problem for you.”

Alex shook his head.  “I don’t care.  I’ll just be glad to get out of the customs lodging.”

Hercules laughed.  “Can’t say I blame you.  I’m closing up in about an hour if you want to head with me and look at the place.  That should give you more than enough time to change your lodging information before curfew.”

Alex grinned.  “Thanks, man.”

* * *

Hercules unlocked his front door and ushered Alex inside.  “This is it.”

Alex looked around.  It was a bit dingy, but it was still better than anything he had ever seen on Polvo, so it was a step up from his home.

“It looks great.”

“You’ve only seen the entrance,” Hercules replied with a laugh.

Alex shrugged.  “It’s already way better than my home on Polvo, so it does look great to me.”

“Fair enough.  You’ll have your own room.  It’s small, but it’ll be yours.”

“Rent?” Alex asked.

“Dude, I’m the one who’s going to be paying you.  You giving me money back for rent doesn’t make any sense.  I’ll just figure out your paycheck so that your rent is already deducted.”

“Honestly, this sounds perfect.  How do I change my lodging in the system?”

Hercules led Alex to the small kitchen table and walked him through the steps. 

“Do you have anything to pick up at the customs lodging?”

Alex shook his head, gesturing to his bag.  “Everything I came to Minsec with is in here.”

The door slammed open and a lanky man waltzed into the kitchen.  “You found a new lodger?” he asked Hercules, voice colored by a lilting accent.  He waved at Alex.  “I’m Lafayette, from Secours.  I’ve been living with Hercules and John for nearly three years.  Have you met John yet?”

Hercules shook his head.  “Is John in his room?  You know it’s impossible to tell where he is.”

“Turn around,” Lafayette answered.

Alex nearly fell out of his chair after turning around.  There was a man behind him, one that he hadn’t even heard approach.

“Oh, there’s John.  Alex, that silent approach is normal.  John’s…John.”  Hercules looked at his hands, clearly hiding something, but Alex didn’t push.

“Can I see my room?” Alex asked to break the tension.

Lafayette offered Alex his hand.  “You’re next door to me.  I’ll show you.”  He pulled Alex off down the hall, then threw open a door at the end of the hallway.  “Voila!”

Alex entered the room.  There was a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling and simple furniture in the room—a bed with threadbare bedding and a dresser.  It was much the same as Alex’s room at his old home on Polvo had been, but slightly less falling apart, so it was a step up.

“It’s not much, but none of us have a room that’s any better,” Lafayette said.  “And you’ve already changed your residency, so you’re stuck until tomorrow.  I’m sorry that it’s so disappointing.”

Alex shrugged.  “I’m from an outer moon, so this is actually a bit better than what I’m used to.  Don’t apologize.”  He sat on the bed.  “I know that Hercules is a tailor and I work for him, but what do you do?  And what’s John’s deal?”  Something told Alex that he shouldn’t be asking these questions, but he couldn’t help it.

“I work for a former member of the Novan-Minsecan army, which is ironic, given that he was one of the leaders in the war against Secours.  But he’s a good man.  And, as Hercules said, John is John.  It’s better not to ask.”

That didn’t sit well with Alex, but he understood the undertone in Lafayette’s voice and said nothing.

Lafayette looked closely at Alex.  “You look exhausted.  You should sleep.”

Alex opened his mouth to argue, but Lafayette glared at him.  “You have the same look as Hercules when he is about to pass out.  Going to sleep won’t hurt you, but staying awake might.  Go.”

Lafayette was right, so Alex curled up in his new bed and closed his eyes.  He was out before Lafayette even closed the door.

* * *

Alex was leaning against the front counter watching Hercules sew when his screen beeped.  Normally he wouldn’t think anything of it, but Hercules’ had done the same, at the same time (Alex had noticed that while Hercules and Lafayette had screens, they weren’t implanted, which was different.  But it wasn’t a requirement to have them implanted, so he didn’t question it.  If John even had a screen, Alex didn’t know.  But there was a lot about John that Alex didn’t know).

Alex looked down at his screen, which flickered and lit up with a shadowy figure.

“Greetings,” the figure said in a voice distorted by a mask and filter.  “It does not matter who I am, merely what I stand for.  I am the head of a movement, a movement to take back Minsec from Novan control and become our own planet.  Every other planet in the system is independent—even some of the outer moons are independent.  What makes Minsec so different?  It is time to rise up, to take back the planet that is our home.  For every advantage the Novans have over us, we have the backing of heart, of pride, of the unalienable right to reclaim our own home.  Join me and rise up.”

The screen went black, and Alex stared at Hercules with wide eyes.

Hercules just shook his head.  “Propaganda,” he said.  “Trying to rile us all up and make us revolt.  It’s too dangerous.”

Alex narrowed his eyes—there was something off in Hercules’ words (god, were all his new roommates lying to him?  Well, John wasn’t, but John also didn’t talk, so Alex didn’t count him).  But, all the same, he knew how dangerous it would be to confront his employer, so he kept his mouth shut.

That turned out to be the best course of action, as two people entered the shop, a handsome man and a striking woman.

“Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead,” the man was saying as the woman nodded.

“They talk of revolution, they light the flame, but if they don’t stop provoking the Novans their tomorrow is never going to come,” she replied.

Hercules stood to greet the couple.  “Aaron, Theodosia, how lovely to see you.  Have you returned for your outfits for the gala?”  When they confirmed this, he smiled.  “You know where the fitting rooms are.  I’ll bring the clothes right out for you two.”

Once he had given the couple their respective outfits Hercules returned to the front.  “That is Aaron and Theodosia Burr, wealthy husband-and-wife clients with a fondness for my work.  Aaron is a lawyer and Theodosia works for the government, although discretion dictates that she cannot reveal her actual position.”

Alex nodded.  He was working on learning Hercules’ regular clientele—he hadn’t realized it when he had been hired, but Hercules was an exclusive high-end tailor for the wealthy and powerful, meaning that it was important for Alex to know the clients; they expected to be recognized and treated with a personal touch.

“The fit is perfect as always, Hercules,” Theodosia said, stepping out of her dressing room.  Alex tried not to stare, but it was hard.  Theodosia was absolutely stunning in the dark red dress Hercules had made her. 

“You look gorgeous,” Aaron said, coming up behind his wife.  He looked amazing as well, his tie of material the same color as Theodosia’s dress.  He kissed her on the cheek, then turned to look in the mirror. 

“Is there any chance you could take the jacket in a bit more?  I’ve had some stressful cases and have lost a few pounds since you last took my measurements.”

Hercules nodded, slipping behind Aaron with a mouth full of pins.  Alex watched, intrigued.

“And who are you?” Theodosia asked.  “I’ve not seen you here before.”

“Alexander Hamilton.  My name is Alexander Hamilton.  Alex.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex,” Theodosia said, then turned back to her husband, watching as Hercules tucked the jacket into a perfect fit.

* * *

Alex had never been able to sleep on Polvo, but he was sleeping surprisingly soundly on Minsec.  However, he was woken by a crashing in the kitchen, accompanied by swearing in an unfamiliar—female?—voice.

Rubbing his eyes, he padded out to the kitchen.

The room was a scene of chaos.  John was the only still point, dressed in what looked like black Kevlar.  He was setting a mask on the kitchen table, although it was soon knocked to the floor by Lafayette, who was dressed similarly.  In fact, the only person not wearing Kevlar was Alex himself.  All six of the room’s occupants were wearing different colors, though all were dark shades of their particular color—John in black, Hercules in a deep blood red, Lafayette in blue, and the three girls in pink, green, and orange.  The girls were unfamiliar, and one was bleeding heavily from under her hair.

“What is going on here?” Alex asked sleepily, and everyone froze, staring at him.

No one said a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Minsec is a combination of minus and secunda, which are Latin for lesser and second, respectively. I chose this name because it’s the second most important planet in the (solar) system, after Nova (“New;” also Latin). Polvo is Spanish for dust, and Secours is the French word for rescue. All of these are from Google Translate, so I’m sorry if they’re completely wrong. Not from Google Translate is “Nork,” but that’s just New and York crushed together. Whoop. Caroline is another city on Minsec, because, you know, Laurens was from South Carolina.
> 
> The title comes from my favorite quote in Heathers: “chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling.” Sorry Blaire, no dinosaurs in this one.
> 
> This is sorta-kinda-not really a cross between Firefly, the Across the Universe series by Beth Revis, and V for Vendetta.
> 
> I based John’s character off the specific incarnation of the Winter Soldier found in FlyByNightGirl’s This is My Last Breath. John has his memories and he did this all to himself. There’s some really neat stuff that I’ve gotten from FlyByNightGirl about how to train yourself on at least some of the stuff that he did/was done to Bucky in TIMLB. 
> 
> The war that Lafayette mentions between Nova-Minsec and Secours is this verse’s version of the French and Indian War.


End file.
